We have developed the Video Fluorometer, a rapid scanning instrument ideally suited to the simultaneous analysis of multiple fluorescent species. This instrument is now interfaced to a High Pressure Liquid Chromatograph, so that the (partially) separated components of a complex mixture can be characterized and quantitated in real time by their fluorescence spectra. We plan to use this instrument to identify and quantitate the polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbon content of the blood serum and urine of smokers and non-smokers. For this purpose we will develop methods for systematically analyzing the "three dimensional" data, treating it as a rank three tensor of trilinear form.